randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ready, Willing
Ready, Willing & April is a story featuring April and Les Pretend. Plot Stan the Crow sends April to Les Pretend who is pretending to be a hypnotist. Despite never having had any previous experience, this works wonders on the goofy gal and April is hypnotised to serve him, her eyes blank. When Les takes his new pet home, he is caught by his parents Des and Mesley. The lad is forced to sleep outside. The next morning, Dennis the Menace exclaims "WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?" Les commands the goofy gal to attack the Menace, and she does so. Dennis runs away in defeat. But, the police arrive and Les scarpers, believing they are after him, and steals Spotty Perkins' bicycle, riding it for no more than 10 seconds before crashing into a lamp post. Spotty furiously demands compensation for his broken bike, but the hypnotist-in-training is not done yet, and hypnotises him too. Afterwards, Les dresses up as a paper boy, throwing newspapers in the neighbours' faces and pissing them off. One of them threatens Les, but Les has this easily sorted. Brainwashed Spotty and April attack the old man and scare him away as he does a Wilhelm Scream. Les has such fun with his subjects, and takes control of the house. Just then, Sergeant Slipper is informed by the frightened elderly neighbour about Les' shenanigans, and arrives at his house. Les commands Spotty and April to attack but Slipper is unfazed by the hypnotised slaves and puts Les into his panda car. However, April releases the handbrake and Les escapes, as the car rolls down the hill with Slipper pursuing it. Unfortunately, the Chief Inspector happens to be at the end of the road and witnesses the car crash into his brand new convertible. Furious, the Chief Inspector calls Slipper's name. Slipper tries the explain the ordeal, explaining that April released the handbrake while Spotty distracted him and he was doing his duty, blaming it all on Les. The Chief Inspector lets him off with a warning, but tells him one more misdemeanor and he is out. With Slipper on his final warning, Les decides now is the time to get him fired. With the hypnotised slaves wandering around town, he pulls down Slipper's pants while he's on the beat and films it on his dad's camcorder. He publishes it onto YouTube where the kids of Beanotown laugh at the pantsed policeman. Slipper is fired, and as a result, Sergeant Boot is again hired to replace him. However, Les is still up to his tricks, and ties his shoelaces together. April and Spotty throw him into a compost heap as the three run off. To be continued Trivia *The title puns the saying "ready, willing and able". *The Spanish title is "Les Pretend hipnotiza a sus amigos", the German title is "Doof Mädchen gehorcht" and the Italian title is "Les, Maestro ipnotista". Despite the fact that Les is not friends with Spotty due to the latter's softy status. *This is the first time that a boy is hypnotised in a story and his eyes become blank. Characters Major *Les Pretend *April *Spotty Perkins *Sergeant Slipper *Dennis the Menace *Sergeant Boot Minor *Stan the Crow *Les' neighbour *Chief Inspector Transcript *(Stan is taking April to a hypnotherapist) *'Stan': I know someone who can cure your anger issues, April. Trust me. *(A guy in a jacket turns around and reveals himself to be Les Pretend, pretending to be a hypnotist) *'Stan': LES PRETEND???? *'April': Really?! *'Les': Sit on this chair and relax, darling April, and you will be mesmerised. *'Stan': AWWWWWWWWWWWW MAN! *(Les places April on the chair and gets out his hypnotic gun) *'Les': You won't feel a thing. *(Les zaps April with his gun, and her eyes go blank) *'April': I am hypnotised ... I will obey Master Les ... I will obey ... *'Les': SUCCESS!!! Now that you're mine, darling April, let's PRETEND!!! *(At home, Les takes April into the front garden, where his parents catch him) *'Dad': Going somewhere, Les? *(Les tries to hypnotise his dad) *'Les': You will obey! *'Dad': Nice try son, but I'll have you know I can't be hypnotised. *'Mum': Just for that, you'll sleep outside tonight! *'Les': You WOT?!?!?! *'Dad': That's right. *'Mum': And what about this girl here? *(Les sweats with fear, for his parents have seen through his plan) *'Les': RUN!!! *'Dad/Mum': LESLEY PRESLEY PRETEND, COME BACK HERE!!!!! *(The next morning, Dennis sees Les with April) *'Dennis': WHAT THE FUCK?! *'Les': Dennis? *'Dennis': Don't fucking "Dennis" me! You're up to something! *'Les': What something? *'Dennis': You're hypnotising people. *'Les': Just pretending, like I always do. APRIL GO GET HIM GIRL!!! *(April attacks Dennis like a dog and he runs away) *'Dennis': ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!!!! *'Les' (pats April on the head) Good girl! Gallery Spotty and April hypnotised.png|Spotty and April hypnotised by Les Old man.png|Les' neighbour Crash.png|The panda car accident Category:Stories